Welcome Home
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Ethan had been gone for a few days so when he got back, Dwight wanted to make sure he knew what he'd been missing. Smut. Dwighthan


**Title:** Welcome Home  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Smut (NC-17)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ethan had been gone for a few days so when he got back, Dwight wanted to make sure he knew what he'd been missing.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

As soon as Ethan walked through the door he was pressed into the wall. He dropped his bag, blinking a few times, trying to figure out what had happened. He grinned when he realised it was Dwight pinning him in place, looking him up and down, "Well, hi there…"

"I missed you…" Dwight murmured softly as he brushed his thumb over Ethan's cheek.

"I missed you too." Ethan wrapped an arm around Dwight's neck, pulling him closer and rested their heads together, letting their lips brush as he spoke, "I couldn't get you off my mind…"

Dwight pressed their chests together, pushing Ethan's back into the wall. Their lips pressed together. Ethan's hand slowly moved into Dwight's hair, holding him close. He flicked his tongue over Dwight's lips, smiling as the hunter groaned softly and parted his lips for him. Ethan's tongue slowly licked it's way into Dwight's mouth, teasing with soft swipes.

He slowly pulled away, looking into Dwight's eyes and grinning. Dwight brushed their noses together, biting roughly on Ethan's lip, "You. Bed. Now."

Ethan chuckled, "Is that an order?"

"Yes. It's definitely an order." Dwight moved his hands to Ethan's hips, pulling him from the wall and towards the bed.

"So forceful…"

Dwight pulled Ethan to the bed, pushing him down and crawling over his body. He gently nipped along Ethan's jaw, moving back up to his lips, "You've been gone far too long…"

Ethan ran his hands under Dwight's shirt and over his back, biting his lip as he smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Teach you a lesson." Dwight whispered into Ethan's lips, tugging gently on Ethan's bottom lip with his teeth and kissing him deeply. He let his hands roam over Ethan's body, slowly pushing his shirt up, only pulling away from the kiss long enough to pull Ethan's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

"Mmm…" Dwight ran his fingers slowly along Ethan's chest, biting his lip as he grinned, looking him up and down, "I've missed this…"

Ethan rolled his eyes, cupping Dwight's face in his hand, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. He grazed his teeth over Dwight's bottom lip, pulling him closer and sighing softly into his lips. He ran his tongue teasingly over Dwight's, pulling away to take Dwight's shirt off.

"Tease." Dwight murmured, grinning as he stared into Ethan's eyes.

"Mhmm." Ethan nodded, smiling innocently with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Dwight grabbed a tie, holding Ethan's hands and tying them together, securing him to the headboard, "I'm not letting you go anywhere." He leaned down, brushing their lips together.

Ethan smiled into the kiss, looking into Dwight's eyes as he pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dwight grinned, pressing soft kisses along Ethan's neck, finding the perfect spot and biting.

Ethan moaned, tilting his head to the side to give Dwight more room. He pulled gently on his restraints, wanting to touch, wanting to hold Dwight in place. Dwight pulled away, kissing the mark left behind, "Stop struggling." He chuckled, moving his hands down Ethan's body. He let his hand brush over the bulge in Ethan's jeans, smirking, "Is there something you want me to help you with?"

Ethan groaned, pressing himself into Dwight's hand, "You know what I want!"

Dwight slowly undid Ethan's jeans, slipping them and his pants off at once. He kissed Ethan once, slowly moving down his body with soft nips and bites. He ran his hands along Ethan's thighs, gently scratching his nails along his skin. Looking up into Ethan's eyes, he grinned, "This is what you miss when you leave."

Dwight flicked his tongue over Ethan's length, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, holding his hips down.

Ethan threw his head back, moaning, "D-Dwight…" He bit his lip, trying to stifle his groans and tugged roughly at the tie, needing to touch, needing to run his fingers through Dwight's hair.

Dwight's hands moved down to Ethan's thighs, pushing them further apart to give himself more room and taking more of Ethan into his mouth. Ethan let out a breathy moan, overwhelmed by the wet heat of Dwight's mouth, "Dwight…please…"

He pulled away, slowly swiping his tongue over the tip, "What is it?"

Ethan groaned in frustration at the loss, "I need you…need to feel you…"

"But I haven't pre-"

"Dwight!"

"Okay!" Dwight pulled off his pants, grabbing a condom and carefully slipping it on. He slicked himself with lube and looked into Ethan's eyes as he lined himself up, "You ready baby?"

"Do it!"

Dwight ran his fingers along Ethan's thighs and up to his hips, holding them firmly as he slowly pressed himself into Ethan, moaning with pleasure. Ethan was so tight and it took all his willpower not to just thrust into him. "Y-You-oh-you okay?"

Ethan bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain and focusing on Dwight's touch, "Y-Yeah. Just…m-more…"

Dwight nodded slowly, carefully pushing in further and further, groaning softly. He looked down at Ethan, biting his lip, "God, you're so tight Ethan…"

"Move. Please." Ethan arched his back, moaning wanting nothing more than to touch, to guide Dwight's movements.

Dwight pulled out just enough before thrusting into Ethan, moaning in pleasure. He leaned forward as he continued his thrusts, pressing his lips against Ethan's. The Tweedle flicked his tongue over Dwight's lips, slipping it into his mouth and moaned as all the sensations washed over him.

Dwight pulled away for air, nipping gently on Ethan's lip. He smiled fondly, looking into Ethan's eyes for a moment before pressing their lips back together and thrusting harder and faster.

Ethan bit Dwight's lip, pulling away and mewled softly, "Touch me…"

Dwight, smirked, moving a hand from Ethan's hips. He brushed his fingers over Ethan's length, stroking slowly at first, speeding up until he matched his thrusts. Ethan threw his head back, pulling on the tie as he became more and more desperate to touch Dwight, "So close Dwight…s-so close…"

Dwight increased his movements, wanting to send Ethan over the edge. He growled roughly into Ethan's lips, "Let go. I want to hear you scream."

Dwight's words were all it took to break Ethan. He screamed Dwight's name as he reached his peak, tugging roughly on his binds. Dwight groaned, feeling Ethan tighten around his and dug his nails roughly into Ethan's hips, arching his back and moaning Ethan's name, coming undone.

Dwight took shallow breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He groaned softly as he pulled out of Ethan, taking off the condom and tossing it towards the bin. He crawled up Ethan's body, smiling softly at him, "You want me to untie you?"

Ethan chuckled softly, nodding, "Please?"

Dwight brushed their lips together in a lazy kiss as he untied Ethan's hands. The moment he was free, he wrapped his arms around Dwight's neck, pulling him closer and brushed his hand through Dwight's hair. The hunter nibbled softly on Ethan's lip, pulling away, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan grinned, wrapping his arms around Dwight's waist and pulling him into a hug. He gently ran his fingers along Dwight's spine, smiling as Dwight settled himself in Ethan's arms, resting his head on his chest.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." Dwight's voice was soft and sad.

Ethan hugged Dwight a little tighter, murmuring just as softly, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
